Quédate
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Me recordarán, me recordarán, me recordarán, me recordarán, me recordarán, me recordarán... al menos él. Slash, PWP Edward X Heiderich. Regalo para Adazmerize


**Advertencia: tienes spoilers del final del anime de FMA y de la primera hora de la película (The Conqueror of Shambala).**

**N/A. Mi memoria tiene goteras o algo, porque he tenido que volver a ver el último capítulo del anime de FMA y la peli entera para no hacer gazapos de esos que os hagan arrancaros los ojos. Jope, no me acordaba del final bien, y he llorado mogollón XDD esta serie me mata, rilly. En fin, este fic es contestando al reto (Edward/Heiderich) de la malvada de Adazmerize (aunque después del Alphonse/Edward que hizo ella... venga ya, éste ni a la suela de los zapatos xD fue ñacañaca absoluto). Pero bueno, todo se intenta. Esta sería una escenita que me he tomado la libertad de inventarme y que iría situada justo después de la primera hora de película (de la pelea esa que hay entre los dos). La cosa es que aun no me explico de donde ha salido toda la cursilería de este fic XDD pero bueno. Espero que te guste el regalito de Navidad :3**

**QUÉDATE**

No lo hubiera oído de no haber estado despierto, sentado en aquella desvencijada silla, balanceándose sobre las patas traseras. Su mirada fue, furtiva, al reloj de pared. Las cuatro de la madrugada.

Alfons no volvía a aquellas horas por nada. Estaba claro que no quería verlo.

Los pasos fueron tan silenciosos como el suave chasquido que hizo la llave al girar en la cerradura. Tan solo se escuchaba el crujido del suelo de madera. Supuso que, de no haber estado sentado en la cocina por no poder pegar ojo, se habría encontrado a la mañana siguiente con el cajón de su compañero un poco más vacío. Al fin y al cabo, salió con tanta prisa que se había llevado cuatro trapos.

Y ya llevaba unos cuantos días viviendo donde trabajaba. O quizá debería decir viviendo para trabajar.

Sería estúpido.

Edward se echó hacia delante, provocando que las patas delanteras de la silla hiciesen un ruido seco al posarse en el suelo de golpe. Resonó por toda la casa. Por un instante, los pasos se detuvieron y se escuchó un juramento en voz baja, seguido de una fuerte tos de garganta.

-¿Alfons?

Edward asomó la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta de la cocina, pero no vio a nadie. Si no hubiese tenido grabado a fuego lo que sufría Alfons cada vez que tosía de aquella manera a lo mejor habría pensado que se había imaginado todo.

Qué maldita prisa se daba. Ya había subido las escaleras.

Elric lo siguió, fijándose bien en donde ponía los pies. La única luz que había era la que provenía de la cocina, y no tenía la menor intención de encender otra. A esas horas Noa estaría durmiendo (y cualquier otra alma viviente, exceptuando al parecer a ese loco de Heiderich que se colaba en casa a esas horas como un ladrón, como si no viviese ahí, y a él mismo).

Alfons levantó la vista un momento cuando Edward se quedó bajo el umbral, pero volvió pronto a concentrarse en la ropa que sacaba del cajón de la cómoda.

-Pensé que estarías durmiendo -dijo al final, después de un largo y más bien incómodo silencio.

-No podía.

Su tono seco, y, para qué engañarse, un poco agresivo, no pareció facilitar las cosas. Alfons se quedó un momento quieto.

-No tardaré mucho. No hace falta que te quedes aquí.

No se movió. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Esa tos (esa sangre que escupía) podría haberlo matado en esa larga semana y él no se hubiera enterado, porque el muy cabezota se había largado a vivir donde trabajaba, y todo para tener el proyecto a tiempo. Un proyecto que se usaría para la guerra contra su mundo.

Apretó los dientes. Cada vez que lo veía le daban ganas de estrangularlo.

Y, sin embargo, no tenía ninguna intención de marcharse y dejarle solo. Porque verle también le tranquilizaba.

Se fijó en el cuidado que tenía para doblar la ropa y meterla en la maleta. Lo hacía despacio, alisándolo todo bien. Intentando que no rozase con la ropa que llevaba puesta, sucia por la grasa que había usado al ajustar las piezas del motor.

-¿Mucho trabajo? -masculló, señalando las manchas de grasa oscura que también tenía Alfons por la cara y los brazos.

Éste lo miró fijamente. Quizá considerando si Edward lo decía con mala intención, con retintín. Si acaso buscaba más pelea. Al final Elric le vio sonreír un poco, y él se relajó también.

-Estamos a punto de terminar.

-¿Y después?

Heiderich se encogió de hombros. En eso él no se metía. No se podría haber metido ni queriendo. Él trabajaba para otros, hacia lo que le mandaban, y lo hacía porque le encantaba su trabajo, porque era la única forma de poder dedicarse a eso. Su nombre sería recordado.

Metió la punta de una camisa que se salía y cerró la maleta. Se quedó con la mirada perdida, como si con otro movimiento, por pequeño que fuera, ya no pudiera dar marcha atrás. Al final cogió la maleta por el asa y fue hacia la puerta.

Pero Edward no se apartó. No le dejó salir.

-Lo usarán en la guerra contra mi mundo.

Ya no parecía furioso. Ni siquiera enfadado. Más bien algo triste y decepcionado.

Para Alfons fue casi peor.

-Siempre estás hablando de tu mundo -dijo, enfrentándose a él- pero nadie lo conoce, nadie ha oído hablar de él, y...

-¿No me crees?

-Sí, pero... -Se mordió el labio, y de repente clavó los ojos en Edward-. Tú te irás, y yo... Tienes que entenderlo. Tengo que terminarlo. Va a ser lo único que haga, por lo único que me van a recordar.

Lo que había dicho Noa. Las palabras de la romana eran lo único que habían impedido que saliera detrás de él después de la discusión. Posiblemente también habían salvado a Alfons de llevarse un buen puñetazo para hacerle entrar en razón. Edward lo miró en silencio, sin saber exactamente qué decir. ¿Tan terrible era dejar que terminase su cohete? ¿Dejar que cumpliese su sueño? Él, por encima de cualquier otro, debería entenderlo. En su viaje había tenido que sacrificar muchas cosas, demasiadas. ¿Pero vidas humanas?

La piedra filosofal...

-No -siseó, y en sus ojos brilló una férrea determinación.

-¿No qué?

-No van a recordarte sólo por eso.

La maleta cayó al suelo.

Los labios suaves de Alfons se abrieron con languidez ante la insistente lengua de Edward. Decía lo mismo con sus besos que con sus palabras._ Puede que los demás te recuerden por tu estúpido juguete, pero yo te recordaré por muchas más cosas. No importa que los demás no se acuerden de tu nombre, porque yo no me lo saco de la cabeza. _

Pisaron la ropa que se había desparramado por todo el suelo al retroceder. Pequeños pasos, tanteando, sujetándose entre ellos para no caerse. De la mano, de la tripa, o pasando un brazo por la espalda, que de paso también servía para juntarse más.

Edward respiró sobre la piel caliente, bajando hasta la barbilla. Mordió suavemente, raspando con los dientes, sonriendo poco después. Juntaron las frentes, sus alientos encontrándose. Se dieron un respiro.

Toda la terquedad de los Elric recorría ardiente las venas de Ed. Estaba cabreado. Si Alfons no quería escucharle, si no consentía en tener un poco más de amor propio, él lo tendría por los dos. Le daría el suficiente.

Lo empujó.

Heiderich cayó sobre la cama, arrugando la manta. La desharían por primera vez desde que se había marchado. Edward se puso sobre él antes de que el otro pudiese siquiera incorporarse. De nuevo estaba ahí, ávido, insaciable, exigiéndole cosas que no sabía si podía darle.

Él sólo había ido para hacer su maleta...

El brazo de metal le presionaba el hombro, obligándole a estar tumbado. Era imposible resistirse. Edward parecía beber de su cuello, de su piel y de sus labios. Le recorría todo el cuerpo tan rápido que parecía estar luchando contra el reloj.

Empezó por quitarle la chaqueta, tan desesperadamente que pensó que se la rompería. Era muy capaz. La camisa estaba a medio desabrochar cuando empezó a detenerse en los pezones. Apenas necesitó un roce de su lengua para excitarlos.

Se echó hacia delante. Puso las manos a los lados de la cabeza de Alfons, y por fin se dejó tocar. A Heiderich le temblaban las manos cuando las metió bajo la camisa de Edward. Subió, notando el pecho moverse por la respiración acelerada, notando cada costilla marcada por la postura. Las clavículas, el hueco que había encima de ellas. El borde del implante de metal. Apartó la mano.

Ed se echó a reír, suave, al oído. Le lamió la oreja, recorrió con la lengua el cartílago. No estuvo mucho, porque tuvo que bajar la mirada para desabrocharle el botón del pantalón. Notaba la palpitación bajo la tela.

No siguió. Simplemente colocó una de sus rodillas ahí, presionando, moviéndola, casualmente, de vez en cuando. Empezó a desvestirse él. Sin mucha ceremonia, tirando la ropa al suelo. No pensaba dejar que se aburriese. Ni tampoco que se relajase.

Le sacó los pantalones de un tirón. Pegó su boca a los calzoncillos, respirando caliente, notando que lo que había debajo se tensaba más y más. Hasta casi no poder soportarlo.

Alfons gimió, profundo, un jadeo de garganta. Enterró los dedos en el pelo de Edward, bajando hasta la nuca. Éste respondió sus súplicas silenciosas mordiéndole los labios, despacio, amagando el beso que no llegó a dar.

Esa no era la forma que había imaginado para verse desnudo en una cama. Esas noches que lo había pensado, había sentido hasta vergüenza. Ahora ni siquiera podía reaccionar. Era Edward quien estaba encima de él, sentado sobre sus muslos, mirándole fijamente. Y él no podía apartar los ojos de sus implantes. Era muy distinto saber que los tenía a verlos. Sin brazo, sin pierna, y en su lugar esos dos miembros de metal que brillaban bajo la luz de la farola que entraba por las rendijas de la persiana.

Alargó la mano para tocarlos. Estaban fríos, y contrastaban terriblemente con el resto del cuerpo de Ed. Por un momento los odió tanto como su dueño. Deseó que recuperase su cuerpo, que de verdad todos esos cuentos que le había contado resultarán ser verdad. Que hubiera una sola oportunidad de que le abrazase con sus dos brazos calientes.

Le entraron ganas de llorar al recordar su historia.

Empezó a besarle. Lento. Apenas posando los labios. Empezando por el cuello y siguiendo por el pecho. Consiguió acelerar la respiración de Edward.

-Alfons...

Casi un jadeo. Sus miradas se encontraron, insistentes, antes de que Heiderich rodease con sus piernas el cuerpo de Elric. Una por la cintura, acercando, otra sobre el hombro contrario, y la mano de Edward en su muslo.

Intentó relajarse cuando sintió que le penetraba. Concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el dolor que le recorría de abajo a arriba, subiendo por la espalda. Iba muy despacio, y, aun así, dolía tanto... Sus manos se crisparon cuando Edward se introdujo un poco más, y aferró las sábanas con fuerza. Una lengua lamió las puntas de sus pestañas, mojadas, mientras los labios se movían poco, susurrando tan bajito que no alcanzaba a escuchar nada.

No sabría decir el momento exacto en que el dolor se convirtió en placer. Quizá cuando se acostumbró al movimiento, o cuando se dejó llevar porque Edward empezó a besarle, profundizando lentamente. La lengua recorriendo los labios primero, marcando cada diente, enroscándose y moviéndose sin violencia, mezclando saliva.

Y mientras el ritmo aumentaba, y ahora sus manos rodeaban los antebrazos de Elric, uno frío y otro ardiente, tensos, apoyados en la cama. Todo era sudor y grasa de motor en ese revoltijo de sábanas blancas, escuchándose de fondo, por debajo de los jadeos roncos, los muelles chirriantes de la cama.

Heiderich le cogió de la nuca, obligándole a inclinarse, acercándole tanto que casi le suplicó con palabras dentro de la boca.

-No te vayas.

Su respuesta fue rápida, directa y desesperada, sabiendo que cuando Alfons se fuera, sería a un lugar del que no podría volver.

-Tú tampoco.


End file.
